


Star Wars : La Voie de l'Héritier

by PegasusSeiya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusSeiya/pseuds/PegasusSeiya
Summary: Plus d'un siècle après les évènements du Retour du Jedi, la galaxie a bien changée, de nouveau groupes se sont crées et d'autres ont disparus. Des évènements d'une grande importance ont eu lieu, alors que l'héritier d'un grande lignée doit faire face à son destin et à ses puissants pouvoirs.
Relationships: Cade Skywalker/Azlyn Rae





	1. texte introductif




	2. Prologue : L’Acceptation d’un Héritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plus d'un siècle après les évènements du Retour du Jedi, la galaxie a bien changée, de nouveau groupes se sont crées et d'autres ont disparus. Des évènements d'une grande importance ont eu lieu, alors que l'héritier d'un grande lignée doit faire face à son destin et à ses puissants pouvoirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le prologue de ma première fanfic Star Wars, je tiens à remercier stoz pour la correction, et les différents membres du discord : La Bibliothèque Expéditionnaire pour leur travail de "consultant" afin d'être le plus fidèle à l'univers de Star Wars

** Prologue : L’Acceptation d’un Héritage **

Le dernier de la lignée de l’Élu, était assis dans son vaisseau aux abords de l’étoile de Coruscant. Il réfléchissait à son avenir, deux grands chemins s’offraient à lui. Néanmoins, quelque chose d’évident lui apparaissait, la guerre avait montré les défaillances de l’Ordre Jedi, et en que tant descendant de Luke Skywalker, son devoir était de le réformer. Il s’adressa alors à ses deux compagnons, l’humain Jariah Syn et la zeltrone Deliah Blue :

\- Déposez-moi avec R2-D2 sur Ossus. J'ai réfléchi lors de mon duel face à Dark Krayt, et je suis un Jedi héritier de la lignée des Skywalker. Je dois terminer ma formation, mais avant cela je dois méditer sur moi-même et mon pouvoir de guérison, dit-il d’un ton résolu avec un regard rempli de détermination

\- Mais… Cade ? Je pensais que les Jedi étaient de l’histoire ancienne pour toi ! s’exclama la jeune femme

\- Laisse tomber Deliah, tu ne vois pas que quelque chose a changé chez lui ? J’imagine que c’est lié à la Force et à ces trucs que l’on ne peut pas comprendre… fit remarquer Jariah. Très bien Cade, direction Ossus ! déclara le jeune homme en prenant les commandes de leur vaisseau : le Mynock

Pendant les deux jours que durèrent le trajet, le jeune héritier s’enferma dans sa cabine aux côtés de l’éternel compagnon droïde de sa lignée. Il avait besoin de repos après son combat et il devait préparer son retour sur la planète où son père avait perdu la vie sous ses yeux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les esprits des prédécesseurs de sa lignée ne vinrent pas le tourmenter pendant son repos.

Alors que Cade se reposait dans sa cabine, son amie zeltrone était en plein doute. Elle ne comprenait plus ce que faisait son amant. Elle qui pensait que Cade allait définitivement quitter les Jedi après son duel à mort face à Dark Krayt, voilà qu’il voulait en redevenir un et pour de bon cette fois visiblement. Cependant, elle comptait attendre la fin du séjour sur Ossus du Skywalker pour avoir une réponse plus précise. La zeltrone savait que ce serait là où tout allait se jouer concernant l’avenir de leur petit trio. Ce que Deliah ne savait pas en revanche, c’était le fait que Jariah Syn avait une très bonne idée de leur futur à tous les trois. Il connaissait Cade depuis huit ans et quand ce dernier avait déclaré vouloir redevenir un Jedi pour de bon, il n’avait pas menti. Le contrebandier avait vu dans le regard du jeune héritier, une détermination qu’il n’avait jamais vu depuis qu’il le connaissait… et le ton qu’il avait employé ne laissait pas de place au doute : Cade allait redevenir un Jedi et arrêter sa vie de hors-la-loi.

Pendant que le vaisseau sortait de l’hyperespace et pénétra dans l’atmosphère d’Ossus, Cade, en entrant dans le poste de pilotage, se remémora soudainement sa dernière visite dans laquelle Dark Vador s’était confronté à lui en vision. Il se dit à lui-même, à voix basse :

\- J’ai fait beaucoup de progrès, depuis ma dernière visite… je connais beaucoup mieux le pouvoir du côté obscur que lors de notre affrontement. Je commence tout juste à le craindre.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose, Cade ? questionna la jeune femme avec un œil méfiant

\- Je parlais à moi-même, Deliah. Lui répondit promptement le descendant d’Anakin. Jariah, pose-toi là près du temple, je sens que c’est ici que je dois commencer ma méditation, déclara Cade

\- C’est toi le chef… Préparez-vous à l’atterrissage !

Une fois le Mynock posé, le jeune Skywalker pris hâtivement quelques vêtements chauds, en plus de son sabre-laser. Il sortit alors rapidement du vaisseau avec R2 sans dire au revoir à ses camarades. Il courut aussi vite qu’il put pour éviter que ses deux compagnons ne le rattrapent, une fois sûr d’être suffisamment loin, le jeune héritier reprit son souffle et regarda le ciel bleu de la planète. Il se permit enfin de sourire, une nouvelle vie commençait et le droïde astro-méchano familial allait l’aider à faire le tri pour son passé de contrebandier, en fouillant les archives de ses ancêtres et en regardant précisément ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il pourrait tirer des leçons pour sa propre vie.

Pendant que Cade s’était enfoncé trop profondément dans la forêt, ses deux amis étaient sous le choc sur la manière dont le Skywalker les avaient quittés. Même si Jariah s’attendait à ce que leur camarade parte sans vraiment revenir, le jeune homme s’attendait au moins à ce que Cade les prévienne et ne parte pas comme un voleur. Deliah Blue, quant à elle, était effondrée l’homme qu’elle aimait, lui avait à peine adressé la parole avant d’atterrir, et était parti précipitamment sans même lui parler. Ils décidèrent alors de quitter la planète et de ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds.

Tandis que le descendant de l’Élu commençait un nouveau chapitre de sa vie sur Ossus, sur Coruscant deux de ses anciens apprentis camarades Jedi se demandaient ce qu’il faisait. Alors que l’un était devenu chevalier Jedi et gardait une amitié relativement forte avec le jeune Skywalker, c’était un jeune Twi’lek du nom de Shado Vao. L’autre était devenue chevalière impériale mais possédait d’intenses liens dans la Force avec Cade. La jeune humaine, qui répondait au nom d’Azlyn Rae, avait été l’une des seules à sentir le bouleversement dans la Force qu’avait provoqué le jeune homme au moment de la mort de Dark Krayt. A travers la Force elle avait donc senti que le seigneur noir des Sith avait péri de la lame de Cade. Tout cela était relativement nouveau pour Azlyn, car ces liens avaient été créés il y a peu de temps, quand son ancien condisciple l’avait sauvé par deux fois d’une mort atroce. Même si elle en voulait toujours en partie pour la deuxième fois, car il l’avait soigné contre son gré, cette dernière voulait rejoindre la Force, mais par amour pour Azlyn, Cade avait puisé dans le côté obscur pour la sauver.

Ce sauvetage l’avait enfermée dans une armure très lourde à porter et qui ressemblait à celle de Dark Vador. Elle reprocha d’ailleurs très durement au Skywalker son état. Néanmoins la situation ne dura pas et l’Empire en Exil lui offrit une nouvelle armure bien plus légère et sans casque. Cependant, elle savait au fond d’elle-même qu’elle ne pourrait pas le lui reprocher éternellement, elle aimait Cade depuis toujours et le fait que ce dernier l’avait soignée et sauvée de la mort grâce à la Force contribuait sûrement aux puissants liens qui les unissaient l’un à l’autre. Maintenant qu’elle avait vu la naissance de la Fédération Galactique, la chevalière impériale voulait voir l’ancien contrebandier, pour avoir des réponses à certaines des questions qu’elle se posait depuis plusieurs jours et auxquelles seul Cade pouvait répondre. Ses réflexions l’avaient menée sans le vouloir devant un restaurant apprécié par les Jedi, elle décida alors de s’y détendre un peu pour manger un morceau.

Shado Vao, lui, marchait dans le temple Jedi rebâtie, en réfléchissant également à ce que faisait son ancien camarade, il se doutait bien que la bataille de Coruscant avait impacté psychologiquement son ami. En effet, le Skywalker avait regardé impuissant son maître Wolf Sazen mourir sous ses yeux et via Morrigan Corde, la mère de Cade, il avait su que c’était ce dernier qui avait mis fin aux jours de Dark Krayt. Il espérait que son ancien condisciple n’avait pas fait de bêtise à la suite de ces évènements. Néanmoins, connaissant le fils de son ancien maître, le regretté Kol Skywalker, il sentait que quelque chose d’important allait se produire le concernant.

Morrigan Corde regardait l’œucuménopole s’activer, et pensait à son fils ainsi qu’à son défunt mari. Maintenant que la guerre était finie et que la paix s’installait dans la galaxie, elle commençait à regretter le fait de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec Cade et de ne pas l’avoir vu grandir, alors qu’il était le fruit de son union avec le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé de sa vie. Sur le moment, elle n’avait pas regretté de laisser tomber sa famille au profit de sa carrière politique, sous le faux nom de Nyna Callixte, mais depuis que son fils l’avait soignée et sauvée avec la Force de l’empoisonnement qu’elle avait subi, elle sentait, elle qui n’était pas sensible à la Force, que son fils lui avait pardonné. Cela fit un choc à l’agente impériale qu’elle était, car elle ne pensait pas que Cade lui pardonnerait un jour ses actes. Néanmoins, Morrigan se demandait, si elle allait vraiment pouvoir se pardonner à elle-même, le mal indirect qu’elle avait fait subir à Cade et à Kol. Aussi, elle voulait désormais être aux côtés de son fils pour rattraper en partie le temps perdu. Cependant, il se faisait tard à l’endroit où Morrigan se trouvait sur la planète, elle décida donc d’aller dormir, la nuit lui porterait sûrement conseil concernant Cade.

Alors qu’Azlyn Rae, Shado Vao et Morrigan Corde allèrent chacun de leur côté se coucher, en pensant tous les trois, pour des raisons différentes, à Cade Skywalker. Ils voulaient tous le retrouver même s’ils ne savaient pas où ce dernier était.

Néanmoins, pendant la nuit, la chevalière impériale eut une vision, dans laquelle elle vit le droïde du Skywalker ainsi que quelques paysages montagneux qui lui semblaient familier, et au milieu se trouvait Cade assis en tailleurs, les yeux fermés avec un expression neutre sur le visage, comme s’il était en pleine méditation. Juste après cette vision, la jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, elle sut immédiatement ce que cette vision signifiait, la Force voulait qu’elle retrouve Cade et elle lui avait donné un indice.


End file.
